Yangchuanosaurus
General Statistics *Name: shangyouensis *Name Meaning: Yang-Chu'an Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-11 meters (26-36 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Metriacanthosauridae *Place Found: China *Describer: Dong, 1978 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Types: **Charge Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese versions) **Defense Type (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **Japanese: オリエンタル狂戦士 **English: The Berserker of the Orient **Taiwanese: 東方狂戰士 *Card Rarity: Bronze Availability *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (New; 035-竜; Charge Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **2007 4th Edition (032-竜; Charge Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (039-竜; Charge Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (023-竜; Defense Type) **Kakushin 1st Edition's Asian Egg (EGG-016-竜) *English **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 035-Dino; Charge Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (039-Dino; Charge Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 035-龍; Charge Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (039-龍; Charge Type) Yangchuanosaurus Card 2.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Yangchuanosaurus Card 3.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) YangchunoJap20074th.jpg|Back of Yangchuanosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Yangchuanosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Yangchuanosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) YangchuanoS24th.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) YangchunoS24thback.jpg|Back of Yangchuanosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) YangchunoTai.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Name: Yang (English dub) *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: Ancient Rome, 73 BC *Appeared: There's No Place Like Rome, Bad Deal *Dinosaurs Defeated: Paris, Ace *Altered Forms: Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus Move Cards ;Venom Fang :Yang summons Piatnitzkysaurus to bite its opponent with a mouth spewing toxic purple smoke! It attacked Chomp, but he defeated Piatnitzkysaurus before he could be poisoned. ;Burning Dash :With its mouth on fire, Yang runs forward and bites its opponent, pulling them up and charging to ram them into a giant rock, unleashing a burst of fire! It used the Move to pick up Paris and ram her into both Ace and the boulder, defeating both of them. TCG Stats Yangchuanosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-005/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus *Abilities: ;1900 :During your turn, this Dinosaur's Power is 1900. Fierce Yangchuanosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-003/100, DKAA-092/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: cropped 07 3rd/S2 3rd arcade card *Abilities: ;Frenzy :At the end of your turn, you lose 1 Life Point. Yangchuanosaurus-Fierce TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Fierce Yangchuanosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Fearsome Yangchuanosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 54 anime scene *Abilities: ;1900 :During your turn, this Dinosaur's Power is 1900. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Sheer first used Yangchuanosaurus in There's No Place Like Rome to intercept the D-Team and Sophia in an alley. After capturing Sophia, Sheer gave "Yang" its Spectral Armor form against Chomp, easily knocking him into a wall. Even when Ace was summoned, they didn't stand a chance, but when they used Thunder Storm Bazooka, Sheer recalled it before the attack hit. Later that same episode, she summoned and armored Yang again in the Coliseum beside Spiny to attack Spartacus and get the Yellow Cosmos Stone in his sword; its Fire Element and Spectral Armor blocked the Cosmos Stone's Lightning-based attack. After Spiny was recalled by the Alpha Gang, Spartacus' powered-up sword broke on Yang's armor, but as Yang closed in, Chomp knocked it away with Lightning Strike. Yang used Venom Fang, calling Piatnitzkysaurus to attack Chomp while Ace and Paris were summoned to battle Yang. Although Chomp beat Piatnitzkysaurus with Thunder Bazooka, Yang easily defeated Ace and Paris with Burning Dash. Fortunately, Dr. Z arrived just in time…to get grabbed up by Yang and hastily tell Max how to use his new Element Booster, which gave Chomp his DinoTector Armor, allowing Chomp to fight back on Yang's level and defeat it with Ultimate Thunder. Its card was then reclaimed by Max. Later on in the series, Max saw a pack of recolored wild Yangchuanosaurus walking up a hill in the Jurassic Period. The pack was seen again running back down the hill from a forest fire that was caused by Gigas' Magma Blaster. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: アジアの大型肉食恐竜で、大きくするどい歯と角のような２まいのトサカを持っていた。 **English: A large, Asian carnivore, this dinosaur has big, sharp teeth and two ridge-like crests. **Taiwanese: 亞洲的大型肉食恐龍,有著又大又尖的牙齒和角一樣的兩個頭冠。 *It is the second Bronze rarity Fire Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, and Alioramus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire's Egg card. *Along with Saichania, Altirhinus, Sinraptor, Fukuisaurus, Fukuiraptor, and Alioramus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Asian Egg Card. *In every media, it is always depicted as a large carnivore. However in the arcade, it is slightly smaller compared to most Fire Dinosaurs. Gallery creepy.PNG|Yang creeping up on Spartacus Wild Yangchuanosaurus 1.jpg|Wild Yangchuanosaurus from the Jurassic Period Yang nagoya.gif|Yanchuanosaurus in NagoyaTV Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames